A Vocaloid one shot: Family Feud
by Sins of Blood
Summary: When Rin founds out that Mikuo is gay and she sees him kissing Len.


**Please no hate, I do like Mikuo, it was the first idea I had though**

Running, a boy with radiant teal green hair running down the street, his eye colour matched his hair, they were filled with fear and worry.

_Why did I do that? She wouldn't be so crazy mad. _He heard the fast footsteps closing in on him as he ran down an alley, he kept running until he came to a dead end. _Dammit, I'm screwed _

He saw a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair, her blue eyes filled with anger, she held a knife in her hand.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The teal haired boy said as the small blonde girl closed in on him

Earlier that day.

"Len you don't don't how much you mean to me." The teal haired boy said.

"Uh, Mikuo, what are you doing?" Len said as Mikuo pinned Len up to the wall.

"I can't live without you." Mikuo said, as he pressed his body up to Len's.

"Mikuo, what the fuck are you doing?" The small blonde boy said, he stared at Mikuo with his blue eyes. "Away."

"I just can't help myself." He whispered, he slowly pressed his lips against Len's.

In the kitchen at the time

"M. I. K. U. O." The small blonde girl sang, as she baked and iced some cakes on most of them they just had Mikuo on them with one having Len's name on.

"Rin why did you ice nearly every cake with Mikuo's name." A girl with long teal hair that goes down to her hips, put into pigtails asked her.

"Because I might have a small crush on him." Rin smiled sweetly, blushing slightly.

"Doesn't look like a small crush." Miku rolled her eyes.

"But he is perfect." Rin muttered.

"He isn't perfect." Miku blinked at her.

"Yes he is!" Rin snapped, her face went red with rage, she believed Mikuo was perfect and wouldn't let anyone say he wasn't

"But he is gay!" Miku snapped back. "Don't believe me ask him."

"But I seen the way he looks at me when Len is around." Rin muttered.

"He isn't looking at you he is looking at Len." Miku looked out the window to see Len and Mikuo. "Look out the window if you don't believe me."

"Why?" Rin said, blinking in puzzlement.

"Just look out the window." Miku sighed. The small blonde girl did as she said and looked out the window. She gasped, her heart broken. She watched silently, a small tear running down her cheek, the one person she liked, liked her brother better.

_Why is it always Len? Why does he get everyone? She thought. Wait Mikuo is kissing my brother, no I can't let that happen, must stop him._

Rin ran and grabbed a knife and went to go outside but Miku grabbed her and shoved her in cupboard, locking it. She the ran outside side me pulled Mikuo away from Len.

"You stupid idiot, kissing Len in his home with Rin around." She hissed. "Have you got a death sentence, she liked you and you know she doesn't let people just kiss Len."

"Don't tell me she saw us." Mikuo looked at the ground, slowly closing his eyes. "I never knew she liked me."

"Well you better get running, she'll get out of that cupboard any minute now." Miku said, pushing him slightly.

"Not any minute, right now." Len said.

A loud crash came from inside, Mikuo hopped over the fence and started to sprint away. Rin came storming out the house and then out the gate and sprinted after Mikuo.

"We better go after her." Miku said as Len jumped on her back.

"Go Miku pony." Len said.

"Why are you on my back." Miku asked.

"Because I want a piggy back." Len said, cutely, like always. "Now charge Miku Pony."

Miku rolled her eyes and started to run after them, they could here Mikuo yelling for help and Rin screaming.

"Rin please stop this." Mikuo said, his voice shook slightly in fear, he was totally scared of Rin.

"Your going to die Mikuo." Rin screamed at him, she had a mad sort of look on her face as she ran after him.

The teal green haired boy ran as fast as he could, the wind flying through his hair, the whole world rushing past him, he felt a warm tear run down his cheek, more flowing afterwards, he saw everyone staring at them, blinking wondering what was going on. His feet pounded off the hard ground each step heavier than the other.

_She completely crazy, is this my end? _He thought, his mind filled with bad thoughts, he closed his eyes and shook his head, he slowly opened them and started to sprint faster away, trying to find his home, he had lost all sense of direction. Then he realised he actually had already past it. _Aw crap._

Rin tried to catch up with him, her blonde hair flying behind her, she held the knife like a mad man above her head. Her eyes filled with sorrow and hate.

_He will die, he kissed my brother and broke my heart._ She thought, a small tear fell to the ground, she was oblivious to all the people watching, making videos and taking pictures, she wanted to kill Mikuo even if it took her the rest of the day. She quickly glanced at a bush of red roses and sighed, she remember when it was her birthday and Mikuo gave her a red rose as a present because he forgot. She hesitated to carry on but she did, she couldn't live with him in this world anymore.

"Rin stop!" Miku yelled trying to stop the small blonde girl, she was scared for her twin and her best friend, she was scared that he would die and she would go crazy. She tried to go as fast as she can but with Len on her back, it was a lot harder. Even though Len was really light, it made the long teal haired girl work harder than she would of if she didn't have Len on her back.

"Faster, faster." Len giggled cutely, acting like a little kid. "We need to catch them, after Miku pony."

"I'm going as fast as I can Len!" Miku snapped rolling her eyes slightly. "I would go faster if you weren't on my back!"

"But, I like you giving me piggy backs." The small blonde boy pouted.

"Whatever." Miku muttered, still running after Rin and Mikuo.

Mikuo kept running until he ran down an alley, he didn't know it had a dead end until, he ran up to it, he heard the running footsteps coming up behind him as he turned slowly.

_I'm screwed, I'm sorry Len, I love you. _He thought as he watched Rin close in on him. She started to stab him repeatedly, blood splattered everywhere. She cut his hair off, tears running down her cheeks onto the crimson red blood on the ground as Mikuo's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounded him as he lay there lifeless.


End file.
